


celui qui s'est enfui

by ashimonaki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki
Summary: We've both moved on. We are neither on good nor bad terms. We are no longer anything.(YohaDia, with a side of YohaRiko.)
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko & Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	celui qui s'est enfui

**Author's Note:**

> very sorry bout this uh i wrote this in class as a vent fic whoops
> 
> feel free to assume my mental state lol idk how good or bad it is if i enjoyed writing this
> 
> also tw for mention of suicide, death, implied cheating/one-sided relationship

“We both have moved on. We are neither on good terms or bad. We are no longer anything.” — Author Unknown

  
\-----------------------------------------------

The night wind howls as Yoshiko walks by the beach, her mind endlessly wondering. She walks alone, not wanting to stop; her legs and mind saying otherwise. She can stop later, this was more important. 

“Yoshiko, you came…? I mean, I didn’t expect you to come, if I’m being honest…” A voice almost whispered; the owner of the voice holding out her hand, almost as guiding her to the place. 

“I’m here, Lily. Let’s go.” Yoshiko said, accepting Riko’s hand. 

  
  


The wind died down for tonight. 

\------   
  
“You miss her, don’t you?” Kanan asked her. She scoffed. 

“Of course I miss her. But my words can’t and  _ won’t _ bring her back.” She paused. She wasn’t used to talking about her problems about Dia’s death to others. She could handle it, besides, Ruby was worse.  _ Much worse. _   
  
“I know you do. I’m sorry, Yoshiko-chan. I miss her as well.” Kanan replied, leaning over to put her head on Yoshiko’s shoulder. Yoshiko took a deep breath, crying now would take back what she’d just told Kanan. 

She was strong. She could get through this pain.

A sniffle and a lonely tear said otherwise. 

Kanan saw, she always did. Kanan always noticed the little things, like how Yoshiko’s eyes would light up while talking about Dia, or that after the funeral, Yoshiko tried to kill herself; the only thing stopping her was the necklace Dia had left her. 

It was those little things Kanan noticed that made Yoshiko hate her for it.

\-------

“Yoshiko, be honest with me, ok?” Riko asked Yoshiko, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at Yoshiko.

“Why… why did you accept me if you were still grieving over  _ her _ ? You’re not- you’re not ready for this, Yoshiko.” She continued, a stream of tears falling from her face.

Yoshiko’s hands started shaking, she wasn’t ready for this. But Riko continued.

“Yoshiko, you still love her, we all know you do. Ruby knows, Kanan knows, heck, even I do. But it’s ok.” Riko finished, now crying her eyes out, a smile on her face. 

  
  
  


“Go to her. Run.”

\---------

So Yoshiko ran. She ran to the beach, past the rocks and into the horizon. 

  
  


“Dia, I’m home. I came back to see you; and I’m living my life away from here, as promised.” She paused, then continued. “I wanted to say, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not picking up your call that night, and I’m sorry for ever believing you would hate me.”

The sudden gust of wind took her by surprise and she found herself being moved a few feet forward. She closed her eyes. In doing so, she nearly missed the answering words that were spoken by a voice that she had almost forgotten.

_ “But you did pick up. You always did; the day before, the week before, or even the months and years before. You’ve picked up so many times, Yohane. Missing one call doesn't change that. There’s never been anything to blame yourself for, I promise.”  _

She didn't want to open her eyes, not after hearing Dia’s voice once again. However, the ache in her chest had left her. She opened her eyes.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek at the sound of the waves, stopping only on the edge of her lips as she broke into a smile. She stared out across the ocean, focusing on the line of light where navy blue met azure.

See you later.

\-------


End file.
